AtomicGenocide
Enola Effluxus, or atomicGenocide, is a regular at #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER. Also a Troll. She has changing blood color and is allowed to stay, even though she's kind of obnoxious. Her sign is a nuclear trefoil. Her quirk is simple, but complex. It involves enclosing her text inside ☢→←☢, replacing the word "Lusus" with "Luxus", and the color of the words "little" and "boy" are Indigo. She seems to rarely capitalize. Her first name is after the plane that dropped the bomb over Hiroshima (it's also a very old human name), and her last name is Google-translated Latin for "radiation". Biography Enola was hatched as an Indigo little grub, and quickly went through the trials to end up with a chimera Lusus. It died from unimportant circumstances, but she was quickly "adopted" by another Lusus whose species is not important. When she was young, she ended up drinking nuclear waste and her blood color changed to green, as it usually is now. I don't know, she's not a very developed character beyond that. She... Frequents the Truth Or Dare Memo and is there every day. She generally doesn't go into other memos. Now, being in the Truth or Dare memo every day, most people know her there. But they think she is a bit obnoxious. Enola has a couple of friends in the memo that she's emotionally clingy to. Personality As has been stated before, she's a bit annoying and melodramatic. She seems to not be able to handle change all that well. She is frequently made fun of. Enola shows signs of several mental disorders, the most prominent being bipolar disorder and separation anxiety. She's mentally unstable. She can be fun sometimes. Enola is very playful. With anyone. And Affectionate. But her personality is, overall, unpredictable. One minute she's happy and giggling and the next she's mad at the world. Small things seem to set her off. She over-reacts to even the smallest things. Simple teasing will make her either fly off the handle or become very depressed. Relationships Enola has had many relationships with only one that seems to stay constant. Her one constant quadrant has been her Ashen, with a seadweller named Klaproth. Klaproth has only been in TorD a maximum of three times, and he's never online. How he and Enola got together is currently a mystery, although it's been said that he was previously her Moirail. If their Moirail status was successful at one point or another is unknown, as Enola seems to not want to talk about it. Enola's Matespritship belongs to a troll named Drakal, who used to go on TorD a lot and then suddenly disappeared. If he's dead or alive, nobody knows. Enola seems to sink into a small depression when he's even mentioned. She seems to put on a happy face and say that she's seen him and their relationship is great, when nobody, not even her, has seen him. Her Moirallegiance is always changing. As said before, she was once Moirails with Klaproth, who then switched into being her Kismesis. Next, She got Rowtag Dermo, who broke up with her, then reset to before she knew him, then got his memory back, and now is an infrequent goer to #TORDF. Then, she became Moirails with Pixels Levaru, who was very successful as her Moirail. He, according to her, was her most successful Moirail and every second spent with him was amazing. Their Moirallegiance only ended when Pixels died by unknown causes. Enola is still saddened by this today. Whenever reminded of him, she will, again, sink into depression. Then she was Moirails with Arale, but Enola thought it was going nowhere, and broke up with her. Arale disappeared for an entire sweep, only to return different from the Arale Enola knew. Finally, her most recent Moirail is Derxan Alvail. Their Moirallegiance seems to be very successful, although they mostly display it in the private memo #swag. Enola had an unknown hand in Derxan's Matesprit, a Human named Rebecca, breaking her up with him. Neither of them will talk about how she caused it. Other than that, very successful. Lusus Enola's lusus is a giant frog that she often complains about. Not much else is known. Art Enola.png|Enola. Truly this picture is of the utmost quality. RZutp - Imgur.jpg|Derxan and Enola moirail-ing. racism.png|Fiesta. scalemate enola.png|Enola as a scalemate. trickster enola.png|Enola as a trickster. skull.jpg|I don't know what this is but i really like it??? babus.jpg|rowtag and enola as grubs and arale as a turret. babies. melara.jpg|enola and melara. The saved remnants of a long-forgotten storyline. sleeping.jpg|sleeping Enola. i've always loved this picture. rowtag i really appreciate you too..jpg|An old picture of Enola done by Rowtag's roleplayer. triad.jpg|The old trio, which has long since broken up. What happened? humanola.jpg|A human version of enola, a remnant from another forgotten storyline. If she were human, i'm pretty sure this'd be what she'd look like. dinorale.jpg|Yet another remnant. Actually, this storyline confuses me yet to this day. frolic.png|i'm not sure why this picture exists. but it does. LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS..png|Look at those manly motherfuckers. elenola.png|Enola as an Eleruy. Don't ask. enoal.jpg|enoal. Category:Fantroll Category:Mutant blood Category:Indigoblood Category:Greenblood Category:Living